looks Can Be Decieving
by blublood9876
Summary: Great gifts sometimes come in small packages and if you uderestimate them you will learn that their Bite is much worse than their bark.
1. Chapter 1

*I don't own twilight.

BPOV

Forks High, the place where I spend my infinite amount of time and will continue to do so for until my time here is done.

I am Bella Swan, 73 year old in a 13 year old body, sponge, and vampire.

This is the story of how I met my family, and my mate.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

As I sat in the Cullen's living room, I looked around. This place was really bright, but comfortable looking and after the introductions these people didn't seem so bad, but I still didn't trust them.

'so Bella, tell us about yourself." Esme said

I automatically looked to Jasper for permission. When he nodded, I turned back to Esme.

"Um well, I am 13 and have been a vampire for about 60 years. Uh, I'm a junior at the High school. Um, I'm originally for Arizona and I'm not sure who changed me or why. After I woke up, I was walking when two guys like us grabbed me and brought me to Maria. She kept me for about a year before I ran away during a battle. I wandered around the south for a couple years till I came north. I've been here ever since."

"So you don't have a coven?" Alice asked

"No not at the moment." The moment the word's left my mouth, Jasper growled loudly and pulled me closer. They all stared at him and it put my on edge. Once they looked at me again, Emmett asked

"Do you have any powers?"

I stiffened and glared at him

"Why?"

All of them looked shocked at my tone.

"Isabella you don't have to tell us anything that makes you uncomfortable." Carlisle said.

I nodded, but now I was on high alert. Somehow I knew I was safe with Jasper, but it wouldn't help to become complacent. Jasper pulled me closer, sensing my agitation and stood up. He held onto my shoulder as he addressed his family.

"I will be back." He said in a calm voice, and then he led me upstairs. Being away from the rest of his family helps me calm down.

I look around at the pictures on the walls, as we walk down the halls. Some are abstract and some are of landscapes. I see one of the whole family, they all look so happy, even Edward.

I heard Jasper come up behind me and tilted me head back to see him.

"Emmett had just told a really stupid joke and Rosalie smacked him, making the rest of us laugh. Esme had set a timer and took the picture, while we were distracted. Those were good times and I'm sure we'll have eventually more. Now come along." With that he turned around and continued down the hall. I took one last look at the picture and rushed after Jasper. He stopped at a door and looked at me.

"Isabella, this is my study, you can use anything you want as long as you put it back afterwards. You are to stay in this room until I return for you alright?"

"I understand."

He opened the door and I walked in and looked around.

"I will be back soon." Then he turned around and closed the door.

His study was pretty cool. It was more like a bedroom though. On the far wall there was a window, a couch and a huge bookcase and by the left wall there was a TV and some game stations. To the right there was a desk and a computer.

I walked over to the book case and scanned some of the titles. Most of them were War books, but he had some fiction books. I picked out Dragons of Darkness and lay back on the couch. After the boys had gotten to the rebel village, my eyes started to droop. I sleepily put the book back in what I think was its original spot and fell asleep on the couch.

JPOV

I left Isabella in my study to calm down. I didn't need my ability to tell that she was uncomfortable, hell when I first came here I didn't trust them either. After being in the wars for 150 years, meeting people like Carlisle and Esme seemed like a trap.

I walked into the living room and sat down.

"Jasper, Isabella seems to be very close to you already, have you met her before?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at him "Carlisle, Isabella is . . . . . Special to me. Essentially, she is to young for a mate in a romantic setting. She like Alice is my mate, but she will be more of a daughter while Alice is my wife. "I pulled Alice closer to me. "I will stay with Isabella, especially since she has been alone for so long. As for her power or powers as the case may be, she will tell you when she is ready. Is that all?"

"Will she be staying with us?" Esme asked.

"I don't know about Alice, but I will stay in her home until she is more comfortable with a coven of this size."

Alice cupped my cheek "you know I will go with you Jazz."

I leaned over and kissed her. "I know babe."

"So let me get this straight, Bella is too young for a real mate, so she has a father-mate bond thing with Jasper?" Emmett asked

"Ya that just about sums it up."

"So, what about Alice? Is Bella mated to her too?"

"I feel strongly for her, but more like she's my sister. Now don't get me wrong, a really, REALLY close sister, but still a sister none the less." Alice answered

"Ok, now that we have that out of the way, is there anything else we need to talk about?" Carlisle asked and looked around. When nobody answered he started again. "Ok then, I guess we're done here."

Everyone separated to continue on with their day, while Alice and I went upstairs to check on Isabella. As we stood outside of my study, I couldn't hear any movement inside and started to worry.

"Isabella?" I called, gently opening the door.

When she didn't answer I looked around to find her passed out on the couch. I walked over and shook her gently. She responded with a garbled sound that sounded oddly like doodle. Alice walked in the room and laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle along. I shook her again and she rolled towards me and blinked sleepily.

"Well hello there sleepy head." I chuckled

"Hi Jasper." she answered groggily

"Bella, Alice and I would like to stay with you, until you are ready to live here. Is that ok with you?" that got her awake.

"really, you're staying with me?"

"If you let us." Then she screamed and started jumping up and down. If I didn't know the situation I would have truly thought she was Alice's sister. Then Isabella's jumping and squealing set off Alice. I watched amusedly and a little fearfully as both of my girls jumped up and down.

As I edged toward the door they both stopped and stared at me. I froze for a second before turning and running for the door when they tackled me, laughing.

"Come on, come on, I want to show you my house. You're going to love it and I was really lucky to find it. There's even a pool in the basement!" Bella grabbed my hand and started to drag me down the hall.

She stopped after a couple of steps and looked at her hand. She flexed her fingers before looking back at Alice and holding her hand out. The love I felt flowing from Alice at that moment was enough to make venom tears come to my eyes.

Isabella's house was only half an hour away from ours, and looking at it you would never doubt that an adult lived here. The house is 3 stories high with a walkway that splits. The first path led to the house and the second leads around the back of the house. As I'm about to step on the path, Bella screams.

"Jasper stop!"

I freeze and look around for danger and head back towards them.

"What! What's wrong!"

"You can't get in."

"What ?"

Alice and I both stared at her

"You can't get in." she says in a calmer voice

Alice spaces out for a second before smirking at me.

"Bella why don't you just let Jasper try and get to the house."

Bella looked at her.

"Okay?"

"Oh come on, she couldn't do anything that bad." I shake my head and head back to the house.

I don't see anything out of the ordinary.. I hear Alice snicker behind me, as I step on the path. I take a couple more steps and hit a wall. I put my hand against it and a bolt of electricity shoots up my arm.

I'm a vampire, have been for over a century and I know that I'm not hurt easily, but God Damn it! That Shit Hurt!

"Bella are you doing that?"

"Yes I'm sorry I'll take it down."

"No, no don't do that. Is there another way around it or through it?"

"Well I can let you through, but it's like a big bubble."

Alice clears her throat and looks at both of us. "Perhaps we should finish this inside?"

I look around and nod at her. We're out in the open, anyone or thing could hear us.

"Come let's go inside.


	3. Chapter 4

JPOV

For a 13 year old Isabella has good taste. The first room we entered was a lobby. It was just an open space before the actual house with coat hooks and a little table for keys.

After we took off our shoes we entered the living room. It looked like the perfect kids house. Everything was in shades of blue and green. The kitchen had blue and black floor tiles and a green recycled glass counter top that that contrasted nicely against the blue walls. The rest of the house looked to have white carpeting.

She led us through the house showing us the library, her studio, the pool and finally the bedrooms.

"You guys can pick anyone you want, while I go get some stuff."

The first bedroom that Alice and I looked in was done in red and black and the first people I thought about were Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and I walked into the next room that was done in Earth tones.

"This room would be perfect for Esme and Carlisle." Alice said before turning around and going into the last room.

The room was done up in a dark blue and brown and unlike the rest of the house this room had brown carpeting that matched the mahogany bed frame and the bed was dressed in dark blue sheets that matched the walls. I was broken from my analysis by Alice's squealing.

"Jasper this room is perfect!"

I nodded at her, the room was perfect. As Alice busied herself with closet space and extra furniture, I walked down stairs to the living room to watch some TV.

?POV

Aww the child has found her mate in the General of the south. This is perfect, my plan will soon be ready and I will control the two best and most powerful fighters the world will ever see!

Hmm. I could even use the mind reader to my advantage, he doesn't seem to like the girl. Yes, this plan will be perfect, and soon no one will be able stop me and I alone will rule the Vampire World.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya i know last chapter sucked and this one i short but i'm writing all of this in school and have very little extra time. <strong>

**so now we have entered the part of the story where an "evil" villian is introduced. I would sugest that you guys enjoy the peace of these next few chapters because soon the fight will begin.**

***Cackles evilly and fades out.**


	4. Chapter 5

BPOV

" ok so this is the key to the lobby and this is the key to the house. This is the clicker to the Garage and I need to smell you both."

When I said the last part they both looked at me funny.

"what? You want to be able to get to the house don't you?" They nodded at me.

I mean come on asking to smell someone isn't that weird of a question.

" Ok so hold still." I walked over to Alice first and put my face in her neck.

"That tickles." She giggled

I laughed with her " I know." I smiled at her and walked over to jasper.

" ok your turn now Jas."

He walked over to me and got down on his knees. Him being so tall he came down to just about my height and I had to look him in the eye. I understood the implications of what he was doing. To be on his knees with his neck exposed to me. He trusted me with his life and i knew then, that even if he and Alice left me, i would follow them.

I leaned forward and hugged him.

" Thank you." i whispered. before taking a sniff of his neck. I stepped back and smiled at them.

" Come on lets test it out." then i ran out the door.

I walked through the sheild and waited on the sidewalk for them.

"Come on guys i'm not getting any younger!"

"You're not getting any older either Bella." Alice laughed. I stuck my tounge out at her and sat down next to the gate.

When they FINALLY passed through the shield i stood up.

" ok Jasper you go first."

He looked at me and nodded. He walked slowly towards the shield and passed through the thin membrane easily. I turned to Alice.

"Great now your turn."

In true Alice fashion, she skipped through the shield and stopped by Jasper.

" oh Bella this is so cool, i can't wait to find out what else you can do!"

"Can't you see?" i asked

" No, your future is kind of like a staticy TV screen. I can tell that you're there but I can't hear or see anything."

Jasper looked at me and wraped his arm around Alice." Let's go back inside now."

As i watched them walk towards the house, I thoughtt over how I felt about Jasper and Alice.

Jasper, I respected him greatly but it felt like more than hero worship. He actually seems to care about me and that honestly scares me. Caring about me will only get them hurt.

Alice, I already feel like she's my best friend. Thinking about her being hurt, especially beacuse of me, made tears come to my eyes. Mabey I should just leave now before we get any closer, it would save everyone alot of trouble.

"Isabella!" my head shot up as i here Jasper yell. He stalked up to me and I actually was a bit afraid of him.

" why would you feel that you need to leave?"

I couldn't look him in the eye." You guys are going to get hurt."

" Why would you think that?"

" They never leave me alone. they always come back."

"who Isabella? If i don't know what the danger is i can't protect my mates!"

"Mates? you have another mate? what about Alice?"

" Yes Alice is my mate. but so are you."

I looked him in the eye. " I'm your mate?"

" you really did't know?"

"No, i mean I knew i was safe with you, and that you would protect me but i did't think of it like that."

He hugged me close to him." Bella we love you, you are our mate, but i need to know who are you running from."

i looke him in the eye.

"The Bats."


End file.
